Vash Gets A New Partner
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Vash get a new partner but he dosen't know that she actully from a diffrent world. How is she going to get out of the world she is in? Is she going to be under Knives controll? R&R to find out what happends. Final Chapter.
1. Vash Gets A New Partner

Hey Everyone. I don't own Trigun or the characters except Leo and Jane. I hope you like this story and thanks for reviewing it.

Vash Gets A New Partner

Characters: Vash The Stampede/ Ericks, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Meryl Strife, Milly Thompson, Legato Bluesummers, Millions Knives

Other Characters: Jane Frost, Leo The 6th Gung Ho-Guns

Chapter One: Meeting Her For The First Time

It was a sunny hot afternoon, the suns beating on a girl. The desert was hotter then ever for the girl that was walking from Jasper.

A girl about 5' 6" was walking from a town about 3 iles away she had long silky hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a plain white shirt and shorts that are dark blue. She had a sheath that was tied with a string and over her shoulder.

She was walking for a while she stopped and found a rock to sit on so she at on the rock. She was looked around and saw a town about 2 iles away it half of the town was lively and the other half was gloomy the girl thought about what might of happen. Then she heard her phone ring. Ring, ring, ring

"Hello." A girl said with a toneless voice.

"Hey did you have a safe trip?" a familiar voice said.

"Fine I guess now I have a bounty on my head." The girl said as shrugged her shoulders like nothing happened.

"What! How did you get a bounty?" The voice blared on the phone. The girl had to put the phone away from her ear the shouting was too loud to bear.

The girl put the phone back after she heard the voice wasn't yelling anymore.

"Just say I did something I wasn't supposed to do." The girl said with angry tone in her voice.

"Wow now I guess you have high bounty." Commented the voice, as the voice waited for an answer from her friend.

"Not that high but not as high as Vash." The girl replied happily.

"I see. Oh before I forget do you see a town where you are?" She asked.

"Yes I do." The girl replied.

"Okay that's Jupiter." She said in a calm voice trying not to yell again

"Cool." The girl commented in a thrilled tone.

"Okay Vash is there with Nicholas and the Bernardelli Insurance girls." She said.

"I see. Hey I was wondering did you find a way to get me back?" The girl asked.

"I'm working on it." She said in a concerned tone.

"I see well thanks I have to get going." The girl said in a disappointed tone.

"Okay I almost forgot when you see Vash call him Ericks." She commented.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"You don't want people to panic now do you?" She replied with laughter in her tone.

"Oh ya almost forgot." The girl said. She almost forgot that people would try to get his bounty if she said what his real name was.

"Well just remember to call him Ericks." She said in a demanding voice.

"Yes I will bye." The girl said in a happy tone.

"Bye." They hung up the phone. The girl had plenty of rest. She got up from the rock and started walking again. When she got to the town people were staring at her she knew that they were frighten because she was caring a sword with her and also she had a bounty for her but no one tried to stop her. Some of the villagers ran away from her. She went to a hotel.

"How much is it for a room?" The girl asked.

"$$100." The innkeeper said. The girl paid the innkeeper and got a key and went to the room and left her stuff there and went outside to look around the town. While she was walking awhile when she saw a bar and went in. The bar was really dark yet cool she hadn't had a drink for a while so she sat at the bar by a man in a red coat blonde hair and soft green eyes and a mole on his left check.

"Give me a cold class of beer please." Girl said to the bartender.

"Sure." The bartender said. So the bartender went and got the beer for her. While she was drinking the man in the red coat just looked at her. The girl knew who he was but didn't say anything. The girl looked at him and then she looked for the bartender.

"Excuse me!" Girl said. The bartender went to the girl.

"How much is it?" Girl asked.

" $$1." The bartender said. The girl paid the bartender and sat their then she turned to the guy.

"Excuse me are you Ericks?" The girl asked as she turning to him.

"Yes I am why do you ask?" Ericks replied with what you want expression on his face.

"I need to talk to you." The girl said. She read the expression on his face.

"Okay. So are we going to talk here?" Erick asked. He was worried that she was going to kill him.

"No we are going to talk in my room follow me please." The girl replied. Ericks nod his head and followed the girl to her hotel room. It was 1 block away. They went up to the 2nd floor and the girl took out her key and opened the door they went in and Ericks sat at the couch while the girl closed the door and went to the chair. The room was nice and cool you could here the air conditioner, they stayed quiet. It was too quiet so Ericks broke the silence

"Who are you?" Ericks asked with worried and concerned tone in his voice

"I'm Jane Frost and I know who you are." The girl answered with happiness in her voice.

"You do?" Erick asked in a worried tone.

"Your Vash the Stampede right." Jane said in a toneless voice.

"Ya I am. Are you trying to get the bounty that's on my head?" Vash said with a worried tone in his voice.

"No I'm not." Jane said with a kind tone.

"Really?" Vash said.

"I have a bounty on my head too." Jane replied not very happy about it.

"Really what did you do?" Vash asked.

"I'll tell you when you're ready." Jane said anger in her tone.

"Okay." Vash said.

"I have something to ask you." Jane said.

"What is it?" Vash asked.

"I want to be your partner." Jane said.

" What!" Vash asked.

"I know you can take care of yourself but you might want someone to be partnered up with." Jane answered.

"I guess but I do have Nicholas though." Vash said. Surprised what he was asked by Jane.

"I know but I'll stay by your side in whatever the case will be." Jane said.

"Okay. So what is your weapon?" Vash asked.

"Reverse blade sword." Jane answered.

"I have to test you before you can be my partner." Vash said.

"Okay." Jane said.

"Okay follow me please." Vash said. Jane nodded her head and followed Vash outside and to a place where no one was living so they can do the test. Vash drew his gun and Jane unsheathed her Reverse blade sword and was ready.

"You see that can over there?" Vash said as he pointed back of him it was an old rusted Pepsi can that was there about 3 years old you could barely see anything on it.

"Yes I do." Jane answered.

"Try to hit the can with my bullet." Vash said. Looking at her and saw that she was different from other people he meet when he looked into her blue eyes he seems in a warm and kind place.

"Okay." Jane replied.

"On the count of three I'll pull the trigger okay." Vash said.

"Okay." Jane said.

"One, two, three." He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew towards Jane. Jane watched the bullet as it came, she blocked the bullet with her sword and the bullet reflected off the blade and went the other direction hitting the can. Vash was amazed he watch the movements of the bullet and Jane he saw that she was very quick and cunning you could say as cunning as a tiger.

"Wow I can't believe it." Vash said in amazement.

"Thanks Vash." Jane said with happiness in her voice.

"Your welcome, my new partner." Vash said. Vash smiled at Jane. Jane smiled back at him and nodded her head. They put away their weapons as they were heading back Meryl and Milly came and started talking to them.

"Hey who are you I haven't seen you before?" Meryl said.

"I'm Jane Frost and you must be Meryl Strife and the girl next to you is Milly Thompson." Jane replied.

"Yes but how did you know?" Meryl asked. She was surprised what she heard and didn't know what to say.

"I have ways of knowing." Jane replied. Her tone was like I know everything about this place attitude.

"I see. You must know you're next to a dangerous man right?" Meryl asked.

"Yes I do but were partners." Jane replied. Meryl mouth opened wide and looked at them in amazement then Meryl looked at Milly.

"That's wonderful." Milly said with a happy tone in her voice.

"It's not the time to say that." Meryl said with anger in her tone.

"Really I think it is. Now we have someone to keep track on Vash." Milly said with a happy tone in her voice. While the two Bernardelli Insurance girls were talking Vash and Jane started to leave when Meryl interrupted.

"Hey were you going?" Meryl asked.

"Back at my place you can come if you want." Jane said with happy tone in her voice.

"Oh thank you." Meryl said. They followed Jane back to her hotel room. The two Bernardelli Insurance girls were tired so they slept in the bed and Vash and Jane were talking.

"Tell me how do you know about me?" Vash asked.

"I have someone tipping me off." Jane said. Not very happy that Vash asking her question she knows he wants answer but she can't tell him yet.

"Who?" Vash asked.

"You don't want to know." Jane replied.

"Why not?" Vash asked. He was very confused why Jane wasn't telling him stuff.

"You will know soon. Besides you need me in times when you need to know how to use lost technology." Jane said.

"Wow I didn't know." Vash said with amazement in his voice.

"Ya it's a gift." Jane said with a bragging tone in her voice.

"I see." Vash said. He was in deep thought then his thoughts were interrupted with a noise. Knock, knock, knock, knock

"Come in." Jane said. A tall man came in he was warring black pants black shirt with a white collar he had a cross like baggage with a cloth warped around it with strap tied around it securing the cloth.

"Hey Needle noggin." Nicholas said

"Hey Wolfwood what are you doing here?" Vash asked

"This girl invited me." Nicholas said. While he said that he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Say Hi to my new partner." Vash said with happiness in his voice and smiled.

"What!!!!!!!!!!" Nicholas said with his mouth wide open and was confused what happened right now.

"Ya I tested her today she will be useful." Vash said still smiling at him.

"Really?" Nicholas asked in a toneless voice.

"Excuses me I need to do some stuff please feel free to sit and talk." Jane said as left the room and went into the hall and used her cell phone and called someone. Ring, ring, ring

"Hey do you know were Legato or Knives at?" Jane asked in a concerned tone in her voice.

"I only know where Legato is." Voice replied.

"Where?" Jane asked with concerned tone in her voice.

"Legato is near you and he has one of the Gung Ho-Guns member with him. Knives in a town but I don't know where exactly but I do know that if you go to Kansas you will be near him." She said.

"I see hey thanks for the info." Jane said.

"No problem well I got to go see ya." She said.

"Okay see ya." Jane said. They hung up the phone Jane went back to the room. She opened the door and went in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Vash Legato is near this town and he has one of the Gung Ho-Guns members with him." Jane said.

"What!!!!!!!!" Vash said in a serious voice.

"My sources said he's here." Jane replied.

"I see what should we do?" Vash asked.

"Fight." Jane said with anger in her voice. She really hates Knives when she first saw him.

"I can't." Vash said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I know but we should before he kills someone in this town." Jane said in a serious tone in her voice. Vash looked at the floor and thought for a while.

"You're right let's go." Vash said.

"Okay. Are you coming Wolfwood?" Jane asked.

"Ya I'm going." Nicholas replied.

"What about them?" Nicholas asked as he looked back in the room the two girls were sleeping.

"They will be okay." Jane said as she looked at the girls that were asleep.

"Okay." Vash said. They got their weapons and headed out of town and into the desert. Jane looked around.

"Legato is here." Jane said in a toneless voice.

"Are you sure?" Vash asked.

"Yes." Jane replied. Then all of a sudden, Legato had jumped from the cliff and landed in front of them with one of the Gung Ho-Guns member behind him.

"Well I see you made a new friend Vash. Were going to give you and your friend's internal suffering for defiling my master." Legato said in a toneless voice.

"I'm not going to let any more people die in the hands of you." Vash said anger in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Legato asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Vash said still anger in his voice.

"Let's see how well you and your friends handle Leo the 6th Gung- Ho- Guns." Legato said with a smirk oh his face. Vash drew out his silver upside down six-shooter and put on his sunglasses, Nicholas unstraped his weapon, and Jane unsheathed her sword and was ready for the fight.

Leo was about 10 feet high with huge muscles with a machine-gun arm and body made of steal and grenade belt he was no ordinary person in that matter he was what you could call a body builder.

"Prepare to die." Leo said as shot his machine-gun his bullets missing them Vash used his gun tried to get his bullets to hit him but it bounced off of him. Nicholas used his rocket launcher and hit Leo in the chest but no scar. Jane used her Reveres blade sword and cut through his machine-gun arm but was shot in the arm in the presses blood was dripping everywhere. Jane fell with a loud thud. Vash ran towards her and took her away from danger; he noticed that she was serious injured. She got up and fought more knowing that she might die from the wound was better then getting killed by Leo. Leo threw his grenade at Jane she jumped out of the way and the grenade exploded behind her. Leo was strong and tough he had no cut anywhere except his arm with the machine-gun on it. Jane jumped in the air and did three flips and was in back of him she jumped landed on his shoulder and cut him in the arm when she did she saw something that was not right. She looked very closely and saw he was a robot. Leo was trying to get her off of himself but she was moving quickly as she can to get out of the way of Leo's hand.

"He's a robot try shooting him the head and I'll go for the chest." Jane shouted. Vash nodded his head. Leo grabbed Jane by the ankle as he throw her across the plain. She hit a rock and fell more blood came out of her wound. She tried to get up but Nicholas made her sit down for a bit because he notices she was losing too much blood. Vash went for the head and was able to shot the head off clean and Wolfwood was able to get a shot at his body with his rocked launcher and Jane got up where she was sitting and cut his body to pieces.

"Congratulation but next time you won't be luck." Legato said in a toneless voice.

"We will defeat anyone you throw at us." Jane said with anger in her voice.

"We will see and my master wants you later when he's ready." Legato said in a toneless voice.

"Me? Why?" Jane asked. She was confused why would Knives what her?

"You'll see." Legato said as he disappeared and left to Knives hidout.

At the hideout

"Master they are cunning with her at their side from what I saw." Legato said.

"Well if she is gone he won't be able to do anything and with her we will be able to kill him." Knives replied as laugh wildly.

In the desert

Vash helped Jane and tended to her wound, he brought bandages and clean water to clean the wound out.

"I think you should go to a doctor to check it out." Vash said in a in a concerned tone in his voice.

"I'll be fine." Jane replied.

"Are you sure?" Vash asked.

"Yes and thank you Vash." Jane said.

"No problem." Vash said. Vash smiled at her. She smiled back not showing the pain she had.

"You know we should get going before this town is a destroyed by Legato." Jane said.

"Ya. Hey where's Wolfwood?" Vash asked.

"He went to wake up the girls." Jane answered.

"Oh." Vash said.

"Let's go to Kansas." Jane said with excitement in her voice.

"Why?" Vash asked.

"Like I said we will be closer to Knives." Jane answered. Vash nodded his head and saw Wolfwood with the girls.

"Were going to Kansas." Vash said.

"Okay." Nicholas answered.

"What! But why?" Meryl asked.

"Someone is there and we want to talk to them." Vash answered

"Okay well but we are coming okay." Meryl said.

"Okay" Vash replied. He smiled and everyone started heading west. It was going to be a long trip but they had to get there at least on the 2nd day. They started their journey to Kansas that day.

To Be Continue.

Chapter Two: She Tells More About Herself


	2. She Tells More About Herself

Chapter 2: She Tells More About Herself

Chapter 2: She Tells More About Herself

New Character: Jessica

It was three ils when they heard a loud thud. Vash looked behind him and saw Jane on the ground. He ran to her side and saw she was unconscious. Placing his hand on her forehead, he realized that she had a high temperature and still bleeding heavily. Vash picked her up.

"I'll go on ahead and take her to a hospital you guys can catch up later." Vash shouted while he was running.

Morning In The Hospital Room

Jane woke up her vision fuzzy she rubbed her eyes and her vision came clear. She was a room and looked around she looked at the left of her and saw flowers. She smiled and saw cards. She notices that it was from everyone. She slowly sat up, her head felling dizzy. She looked at her arm and notice it was stitched she thought about what happened before she fainted. Then suddenly the door opened the doctor came in the room and notice Jane was awake.

"Your awake that good." Doctor said. Jane looked at him and nodded her head.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor asked.

"Okay I guess but I still feel weak." Jane replied.

"I know you were out for two weeks." Doctor said. Jane looked at him not surprised she thought about the last time she was out. She remembered she was out for four weeks.

"Oh your friends been visiting you since you been here." Doctor said. She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yes one of them had a red coat and the other one was wearing a black suit." Doctor said. Jane looked at the bed and just looked at it. Then she heard a knock as she lifted her head towards the door and saw two men standing there. She smiled whom she saw. Nicholas and Vash came in and smiled both of them were glad to see her awake. The doctor left to give them time.

"How are you feeling?" asked Vash.

"I'm okay." Jane replied. She took a deep breath and looked at them.

"I have to tell you something can you sit down?" Jane asked. They found a place to sit and waited for what Jane was going to tell them.

"It's been a month since I been here. I was working on a machine that can take you anywhere you wanted. I was the one who was going to test it. But there was a problem. My friend tried to stop me but it was too late. I was send to this world. Then I got a call from my friend and she said that the machine broke down and she was tiring to fix it now. So I can't get back." Jane said knowing that they will not want her around she just looked at the floor and stared at it.

"Hey don't worry we will help you around don't worry." Nicholas said with a smile on his face. Jane looked at them and didn't know what to say Vash nodded his head.

"Your right! Thanks." Jane said. She got up from the bed and went to the desk and paid the bill which the other's thought she should stay as she walked out of the hospital. She followed Vash and Nicholas back to the hotel that they were staying. She went to the room were the girls where staying at.

"How are you feeling?" Meryl asked.

"Feeling much better." Jane replied.

"Your things are on the bed." Milly said with a joyful tone. Jane nodded her head as went to the bed and unsheathed her sword and started cleaning it.

"I want to meet you at the edge of town. Go to the old abandon plant." Legato said in Jane's head.

"What do you want?" Jane replied.

"I'll meet you at the plant at noon." Legato said. Jane just looked at her sword and then put it away and put it around her solders and got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Meryl replied.

"I'm going to walk around." Jane replied. She left and walked around town. She saw Vash and Nicholas at a bar drinking she just smirked and left. She didn't know but Vash saw her and Vash was planning to follow her so she doesn't get into trouble. She had reached the plant and found nothing and didn't see Legato anywhere. She stopped walking.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked. Vash and Nicholas paused.

"We were worried about you." Nicholas said.

"You know you don't have to worry about me." Jane said with a stern voice. Before they could reply Jane unsheathed her sword and attacked the machine that was aiming at them. Vash Grabbed his gun and started shooting Nicholas borrowed Jane's dagger. The two men went forward and Jane just stayed where she was. Before she knew it she felt something hit her arm. She looked at her arm and saw a tranquilizer dart. Then she saw Legato smiling at her. She fell to the ground as Legato picked her up and took her away. Vash saw Legato and started running toward him. But Legato used his psychic power to stop Vash and Nicholas in their track.

"I'm going to take her and make her one of us." Legato said.

"No you can't!" Vash yelled. Then Legato left and when he was out of sight he released them. Vash ran and didn't seem them.

"Don't worry we will get her back." Nicholas said while he was smoking. Jane woke up in a room and looked around she saw chains on her ankle and wrist. She tried to get free but it was no use. Then heavy footsteps could be heard. She stayed still and waited. The door opened and Legato came in.

"What do you want?" Jane said with anger in her tone. He didn't say anything he took out a vile from his coat the vile was clear and the liquid that was in it was a silver bluish color. The liquid looked like oil. The vile was filed to the top. He walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"You will see but I doubt that will happen." Legato said. He forced Jane to drink it she struggled to get away but it was no use. Legato used his psychic power and made her drink the liquid and Legato waited and started to tell her what she was one of them.

In the town

Vash kept thinking about Jane and wondering what Legato was going to do. Nicholas looked at him.

"Hey don't worry she'll be fine." Nicholas said with a confident tone. Vash nodded his head.

"Vash if you want her come and get her but you will have a big surprise on the way." Legato said in Vash's head.

"What did you do to her?" Vash asked with anger in his tone.

"You will see." Legato said. Vash got up and was going when Nicholas stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm going to the plant again." Vash replied.

"I'm coming with you." Nicholas said. So the two men went to the plant to get Jane back. They reached the entrance of the plant and the door was open they walked in and looked around. Vash saw a figure in a dim lit hall. Vash and Nicholas walked towards the hall. Vash saw who it was and was happy.

"Jane are you okay?" Vash asked. But she didn't reply. She unsheathed her sword and ran towards them and attacked. Vash and Nicholas dodged her attacks Vash and Nicholas did no want to her hurt her.

"Jane it's me Vash Don't your remember me?" Vash asked. Nicholas was behind him to watch his back. Jane stopped and smirked at them.

"Yes I do, as my enemy." Jane replied. Vash just stared at her.

"We're friends not enemy." Vash said. Jane looked at him and smiled.

"I doubt that Vash." Jane said. Jane started attacking again they dodged her again. Jane used her samurai skills but she was holding back. The battle went on for hours Vash grabbed his gun and shot her in the arm but not severely. She just kept attacking. Jane did a back flip and slashed Nicholas back as he screamed in pain. Then Jane stopped and fell to her knees and then she held her head and felt sharp pain she started to remember who she was but didn't remember what she did then she looked at her hands and saw her sword cover in blood and dropped it and stared at her hands.

"Jane are you okay tell me what Legato did to you." Vash said. Jane stood up and turned to him.

"I don't know what Legato did but I know is don't trust me but now or later I want you to be on your guard." Jane said. She went to Nicholas and tended his wounds.

"Nicholas forgive me I was not myself." Jane said.

"I forgive you." Nicholas said with a smile. Jane smiled back she stoop up and turned her back to them.

"I don't want you guys to follow plus I don't want to hurt you guys like I did right now. I have to go something tells me I should go." Jane said.

"We can help you please let us come with you." Vash said.

"I can't if Legato finds you I don't know what he's going to do." Jane said with a stern tone as she picked up her sword. Vash was going to reply to Jane but she left running into the dark hall. Vash was going after her regardless what she said he was half way down the hall when all of a sudden he couldn't move.

"I see you were able to get her mind back but not entirely I still have control over her and when I finish with my other potion it will be futile to get her back." Legato said coming out of a hall out of nowhere.

"Let her go she has nothing to do with us if you want me but let her go!" Vash and Nicholas shouted. Legato just laughed at the thought.

"I don't think so, she will be our key in destroying you when she does her job then I'll let her free. Legato replied with a smirk. Then Jane came out of the shadows and went to Legato's side. Legato looked at her and smiled.

"Is Vash your friend?" Legato asked.

"No he's my enemy and I'll destroy him" Replied Jane grabbing her sword.

"You're sick Legato really sick. What did you to her you brute!" Vash yelled. Nicholas was astonished what Legato has done to her.

"If you want to know I brained washed her so she thinks eat and breaths as a Gung-Ho-Guns not like her weak and friendly self. When she drinks the other potion you will not be able to bring her mind back to her old self. Ha ha ha ha." Legato said. Then Legato and Jane left them and disappeared into the abyss and Legato let them move after they were safely away. Vash went to Nicholas and picked him up and went searching from them.

In the real world

"Please pick up the phone." Jessica said. Jessica been waiting and calling Jane for a while now and she were getting really worried about her.

"I really hope nothing happened to her. I hope she didn't get herself into trouble." Jessica said with a concern tone.

In Gunsmoke

Vash and Nicholas went back Meryl and Milly helped Nicholas and called the doctor.

"What happened were did you guys go?" Meryl said with a concern tone in her voice.

"We went to a bar and we were attacked by some bandits and I got hurt that's all." Nicholas said. Nicholas and Vash didn't want the girls to know what they were doing and how he was injured.

In Legato's hideout

Legato took Jane to see Knives and to see whom she'll be working for. They went through a huge magnificent hallway with a dim lit passage to the left and to the right was a dark and creepy looking door, which seems to be locked to keep people out. They kept walking and reached the door to Knives's chamber. The door opened and let the two walked in. It was dim and Knives was looking outside.

"I've brought her." Legato said. Knives turned around and looked at her and smiled an evil smile.

"Jane this is your master." Legato said. Jane looked at him and had a strange feeling but she couldn't explain it.

"You know what you have to do right?" Knives asked.  
"Yes, to destroy Vash the Stampede and make him suffer." Jane said with a smirk. Knives smiled and looked at her.

"Make sure he suffers dearly." Knives said.  
"Yes master." Jane replied at she bowed. Knives dismissed them and Legato and Jane left. Jane had a strange feeling that she should not be with them.

In The Hotel

Vash looked out the window and stared at the stars he couldn't stop worrying about Jane. Nicholas walked in and looked at Vash and shocks his head at him. He walked towards him.

"Hey stop worrying about her she may be brained washed but she has a strong will that will free her from the potion." Nicholas said. Vash turned around and looked at him and didn't say a word. Then he looked at the ground and thought for a while Nicholas sat down on a chair and lit his cigarette and smoked. Vash had a feeling that he was being watched.

"Do you hear something?" Vash asked. Nicholas stayed quiet and listened.

"I didn't hear anything." Nicholas replied. Vash looked out again and then went to bed while Nicholas was still sitting there. What they didn't know Jane was on the roof listening to every word to were they where going. Then Legato's voice spoke to Jane in her head.

"Did you figure out where they're going?" Legato asked.

"No, but I will soon." Jane replied.

"Okay I'll talk to you in an hour." Legato said and went to do his business. Jane waited for everyone to sleep and she snuck into their room. She looked around to see if she could find clues on where they're going. Then she heard noises and she disappeared into the shadow. Vash came out and looked around the room he didn't find anything but he double-checked and then when back into his room.

"That was close." Jane said in a whisper. She found out that they were going to town called Rose because the girls had their assignment change because the town was under attack and they have to see how much money in damage they caused. She doubled checked and then she heard someone coming she hid in the shadows again. Meryl came out to get a glass of water she looked around and stared where Jane was hiding but she didn't she her. She went back to her room. Jane came out and went out the way she came in and sat on top of the roof. Nicholas watched her and followed her outside and hid from her sight.

"Did you find out where they are going?" Asked Legato in back of Jane she turned around and looked at him."

"Yes I did. Jane replied.

"Where?" Legato asked.

"They're going to Rose." Jane replied.

"Let's go and meet them shall we." Legato said. Jane nodded her head and followed Legato. Nicholas went back in and sees if Vash was interested in following them.

In Vash's Room

Nicholas went in and saw he was a sleep and went out and waited. Vash kept tossing a turning. He was dreaming that Jane killed her self in order to save Nicholas and himself. Knives and Legato smiled into the darkness and Vash promised her that he will help her to get back home he couldn't keep his promise. Blood was everywhere Vash went and attacked Knives had the upper hand when we was about to shoot him. He woke up hot and sweaty. He went towards the window and opened it and let in the cool night air in. He saw two shadows running on top of the building he tried to see who it was. He got on top of the roof and started running after them.

"Legato he's following us." Jane said as she looked behind them.

'You can fight him if you want." Legato replied with a smirk.

"I will and I'll give him a scar that he will never forget." Jane replied. She stopped and waited till Vash came. Vash saw the figure and stopped right in front of him the figure just looked at her. He stared and didn't say anything. Jane looked into his eyes and then felt something that she couldn't explain. She fell on her knees holing her head in the confusion of the feelings and thoughts running through her mind. He went towards her real concern about her. She looked at him.

"Don't get close to me. I don't know what you did to me but stop it." Jane said. Vash stopped and looked at her with concern. The pain was so severe that she fainted. Vash picked her up and took her to the room. She had nightmare but it's really some of her memory returning to her.

Morning

She woke up and saw Nicholas sleeping next to her bed she sat up and looked around. She got out of bed and went to the window and sat on the roof thinking about her past.

To Be Continue

Chapter 3: The Truth


	3. Truth

Sorry for the long wait

Sorry for the long long long long long long long wait. Well I hope u like this story. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Well on with the story.

Chapter 3: Truth

Jane was on the roof for 10 minutes she still can't remember anything from her past or were she came from and how she got into this room. She felt an empty void in her heart she tried to fill it up but nothing ever worked. Then she just remembered the faces in the room but can't remember names or anything she doesn't even remember her own name. She hurd a voice behind her the voice sounded so familiar she can't explain it. She also felt like she shouldn't be with him but something else say she should be with him.

"Well I guess you need help remembering yourself." Legato said in a toneless voice. She turned around and looked at him.

"Who are you? If you know me please tell me who I am." Jane said with a confused looked on her face and tone. Legato simply gave an evil laugh.

"Your Jane part of the Gungs Ho Guns you're a ruthless cut throat villain." Legato replied. She looked at him carefully and saw some different about him. Like she seen him before but more as an enemy then a friends but she didn't mind it she only thing she cared about is that she can figure out who she is.

"So I'm Jane tell me how I got into this place then?" Jane asked with a confused look on her face still.

"You were about to kill Vash when something stopped you from killing him. I guess he brought you back to the room." Legato replied. She felt pain running down her head when she heard Vash's name. A pain that she wants to get rid of but nothing will make it go away. It was like pains that she had before but won't let her go it kept on clinging to her like a raved dog clinging to her leg and every time she moves it bites down harder and harder ever time. Legato looked at her.

"Let me take that pain away from you. Let me help you regain your identity." Legato replied. Jane looked at him and nodded her head. Legato came near her places his hand over her for head used his psychic powers to erase all her memory of Vash, Milly, Meryl, and Nicholas and gave her memory's of her name and being part of the Gung Ho Guns. Jane felt better then before her pain was gone and was ready to kill anyone and anything that gets in her way.

"Knives want to talk to you. I think he has big plans for you." Legato said with an evil tone. Jane nodded her head and the two went off to see Knives. Nicholas woke up from the sun he looked around and saw the bed was empty. He got up and went out of the room to see if she was around anywhere. He checks the room and didn't fine her. Vash came out yawning.

"Morning, Nicholas how's it going?" Vash asked in a very sleep tone. Nicholas looked at him.

"Have you seen Jane? She's not in bed when I woke up." Nicholas said with a very concerned voice. Vash looks at him.

"Nope haven't seen her. I bet she's getting some fresh air. She'll be back." Vash said going into the kitchen to eat. Milly and Meryl were still asleep in there room. Nicholas walked out the room and went into the city.

Knives Hide out

Legato and Jane just arrived they were walking down the same dim hall with the same dark door that was locked. Jane had a weird feeling but she tried to make sure that her emotions won't bother her in her work. They reached Knives chamber she looked at the door then the doors opened and they both walked in. Knives at the window sill looked outside.

"Jane I want you to kill Vash once and for all at Rose." Knives said breaking the silence.

"Yes sir. I will not fail you." Jane replied.

"We will have other members with you just to keep you in track." Legato said. Jane looked at him with a very angry face then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you can do whatever you what just make sure they don't get in my way." Jane replied with a very bad attitude and walks off leaving Legato and Knives by themselves to talk amongst.

"Legato I want you to keep an eye on her." Knives said while looking out the window thinking how the worthless bugs are walking around still living when they should be dead. Legato looks at him.

"I understand I will do what I'm asked of." Legato replied and bowed and left his chamber.

In Town

Vash, Milly, Meryl, and Nicholas were in town walking around looking for Jane. They haven't seen her for 4 hours already so the got really worried. Nicholas and Vash went to a different part of town while Milly and Meryl were in the other.

"Do you think she's around here?" Vash asked looking around at the ally. Nicholas shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know but we have to look ever nook and cranny." Nicholas said Vash nodded his head and the both kept on walking. A figure in the shadows followed them from a very safe distance. In the other part Milly and Meryl were looking around for Jane.

In The Real World

"Yo sis u better get some sleep." Voice said very annoyed. Jessica just worked on her machine trying to get it to work again.

"I will don't worry just rechecking my equation." Jessica said to her sister while looking at the equation.

"You're still at it. Why don't just put it on and bring her back." Voice said still annoyed.

"Well if I did do that there will be complications plus I didn't get the knick out so if anything happens to her in the other world and I bring her back it still affects her here. So if she gets killed she's and I bring her back she's gone forever. What ever happens to her it affects her even in this world." Jessica said.

"Wow that's pretty deep then. Well if you can fix that then no problem right?" Voice said not as much as annoyed.

"Yes basically but that's going to be the hard part is finding it and fixing it." Jessica said.

"Well I'm going to bed you better too." Voice said yawning and went away. Jessica was busy with her work.

In GunSmoke

The shadow followed Vash and Nicholas quite a while now. Vash looked around and saw a bar that they could go in. Nicholas was looking around a bit when he thought he saw Jane in the crowd but wearing a black shirt black pant with white strips going down them her hair color red as blood. He looked again and she was gone.

"Hey Nicholas we can get something to drink there." Vash said as he pointed to the bar. Nicholas nodded his head and walked in. It was a pretty noisy bar everyone having a good time they sat down ordered there drinks and waited. In the other side of town Milly and Meryl were taking a brake when a figure appeared before them they knew the figure but the figure didn't remember them.

"Hmmm I guess you will do as bait." Voice said as she raised an eye brow. The two girls looked at her in shocked.

"What do you mean? Jane don't you remember us? We're fiend please try to remember." Milly said while looking at her. Jane looked at her and gave an evil laugh.

"Friends friends I don't remember any of you if I did then I'll be a weakling which I'm not. All I know is I have orders to kill Vash The Stampede. You're the type of bait I need." Jane said with a smirk before they could do anything Jane used her sword knocked them out picked up there bodies and took them to an abandon hotel tied them up and waited for the right time to come out and get Vash. The other side of town Vash and Nicholas were drinking there third glass. Vash was getting his fourth glass while Nicholas sat and thought he couldn't help but wonder if what he saw was really who he saw but he shook his head. Said to himself "No no it can't be her no way she wouldn't have changed like that all of a sudden could she?" Then the shadow figure popped out in front of them Vash and Nicholas looked at him.

"I have a message for you guys. It from Jane." A little boy said to them they looked at each other and then to the boy.

"So what's the message?" Nicholas said Vash's face color didn't look to good.

"The message is that she wants to meet you at an old abandon hotel at the edge of town. She also said if you didn't go then two of your friends will die." The boy replied and left as soon as he could.

"Man what is she up to? This isn't like her." Nicholas said Vash was about to puke. Nicholas looks at him.

"Man you have a weak stomach." Nicholas said and laughed. Vash looks at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know that much. That message that boy told us. Like you said it not like her. Well don't forget she is still under there control. So that's why but we better go before she does kill who ever she has with her." Vash said trying to get up still drunk Nicholas helped him. He paid for the drinks and left and walked over to the edge of town. Jane was waiting outside her back agents the wall her arms across her chest and looking for signs of Vash. The two men made it to the abandon hotel the saw Jane outside waiting. When Nicholas saw her she was actually wearing the same clothing as he thought he saw her.

"I see you made it. Looks like you're in not condition of fighting Vash." Jane said not looking at them.

"I still can fight. Now where are the hostages?" Vash asked Jane looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" Jane replied Vash wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes now where are they!!" Vash yelled.

"Hold your pants. There here in the hotel you maybe be too late or you just in time to see them die right in front of you." Jane said with an evil tone. Vash's hand turned into a fist.

"Don't say that stuff I don't what to hurt you!!" Vash yelled she came towards them unsheathed her sword. Nicholas with out his weapon Vash only brought his upside down pistol.

"You know what I think I'll just kill your fiends first and then your other friend and then you how would you like that." Jane said with an evil smile. Vash and Nicholas looked at her she looked back smirked. She started attacking them. Only thing they could do is dodge her. She managed to slash at Nicholas which blood squirted everywhere.

"Ggggggaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Nicholas yelled in pain his body fell to the ground with a thud. She just smiled an evil smile and looked towards Vash. She picked up sword and thrust it into Nicholas's shoulder the sword went through to the other side blood gushing out.

"Gggggggaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Nicholas yelled in pain the pain was worse then anything he been through. Vash ran towards her and was about to punch her. She grabbed his fist and looked him in the eye.

"I'll tell you one and only once. I'm not going to take you or your friend I just bet life's so be happy. But I'm going to take the two girls so if you want to save them you'll meet me at Rose and be prepared I'm not going go easy on you. If you don't fight you will die by my hands and you will not meet Knives. So if you want to get to him you will have kill me." Jane said as she pulled her sword out of Nicholas's shoulder and slashed at the air cleaning her sword and sheathed it and walked into the abandon hotel.

"G-o Va-sh I-'ll be fi-ne." Nicholas said in pain Vash looked at him.

"I just can't leave you like this." Vash said with concern tone.

"We-ll if y-ou do-n't sh-e'll ge-t aw-ay." Nicholas said still in pain Vash looked back at him.

"Fine but you better not go anywhere then." Vash said Nicholas nodded his head. Vash got up and ran after Jane. She was already at the door she opened it and went in and closed the door behind her. Vash was still half way. "Dang it I hope I can catch up to her." Vash said to himself as he tried to get to the door. He opened the door and when in and he managed to see her go up the stares and going to the next floor. Vash tried to get there before he lost her again. But when he got on the second floor he looked around but didn't see her.

"Dang it I lost her." Vash said puts his hand as a fist and hits the wall. He walked outside and went to Nicholas and helped him up from the ground and took him into the abandon hotel were Nicholas cleaned his wound out and Vash brought the first aid kit and helped him to bandaged the wound.

"I take it you lost her?" Nicholas said pain still shooting down his body.

"I would have caught up to her but I didn't." Vash said was about to hit the table.

"Vash calm down. Don't get worked over it. We will find a way to get the girls back and Jane." Nicholas said Vash looked at him and then he looked out the window. Jane was walking caring the two girls to a different location until she could get a vehicle to take them to Rose. She found the place and went in and put them on the floor and waited by the door. Her back leaning agents the wall her hand across in front of her chest on of her foot placed on the wall as she waited.

"Ryouchin better not be late getting here I want to leave as soon as possible." Jane said in a very annoyed tone as she watched for any signs of Ryouchin. Outside you can hear a car raving then it stopped the door slammed and a figure walked out and opened the door he had blue hair wearing a white shirt and dark dark blue pants.

"I see you have to make a grand entrance now don't you?" Jane asked not looking at him still annoyed.

"What can you say I love the attention that I get." Ryouchin said walking into the room.

"Well don't get too caught up in the moment now both of us have jobs that we need to finish and I want to get mine done as soon as possible." Jane said annoyed still.

"Right, so that's the bait then?" Ryouchin said looking over at the two girls still out cold. Jane gave a smirk and looked up at him.

"Yeah they are. I was thinking of killing them off." Jane said Ryouchin looked over at her.

"Why don't you do that right now?" Ryouchin asked she looked at him and she was mad as ever.

"Well if I did then there would be no reason for Vash to come." Jane said annoyed as ever.

"Right right so what's your plan with them?" Ryouchin asked.

"Well I was going to wrap a rope around there body and hanged them from a tall building." Jane replied as an evil smile appeared.

"That's brilliant they can be seen but not in the way. I like the way you think." Ryouchin said Jane didn't say anything but gave a bigger evil smile.

"We better get going." Jane said pushing her body off from the wall and went to the two girls picked them up.

"Right, next off Rose." Ryouchin said as he went to the car Jane followed and closed the door. Both got into the car and started driving off. Jane looked out at the scenery she was watching time seem to slow down almost stop for her she heard a voice inside her head. The voice she heard was her own.

"Don't do this try to remember who you are. Don't losses me I'm your true self." Jane's inner voice said.

"No no no leave me alone I like who I am I feel way better. No pain free of whatever Vash did to you which I really don't care. I'm not going to let you take over Legato was the one the made all the pain go away and I thank him for it. But I don't want you to take over." Jane said to her inner self.

"You can't you have to remember me if you don't your going to do something your going to regret." Jane's inner voice said. Jane shook her head.

"I won't I'll keep you way as long as I can. If you do get in the way I'll just have to kill both to get free." Jane said to her inner self.

"You're going to thank me once I'm back. I'm going to get you to remember me. I don't want you to hurt anyone. You already did enough damage if you do something I'll come out and stay and have you be gone forever." Jane's inner voice said.

"Don't make me laugh all I have to do is ask Legato to get rid of you and you will never come back." Jane said to her inner self.

"I'm the only memories that can't be erased I'll show you who you really are." Jane's inner voice said. Then an image of Jessica can be seen. She was working of her invention while she was helping out with the equation.

"Jane did you finish the equation I want to try and put it in the machine and see if it works." Jessica asked still working on the machine. Jane shook her head.

"No no no no I don't want to see this I don't care about this I don't care who I was I rather be who I am right now a ruthless killer not some weakling person." Jane said to her inner self. Holding her head with her hands but the images kept on coming.

"Wow Jane that's cool I can't believe you're taking swordsmanship." Yoriko said to her.

"Yeah I know it's going to be so much fun to do." Jane replied Jane shaking her head.

"Stop it already I don't want to see anymore I don't want to see how I was all I care is who I am right now." Jane said to her inner self then she was able suppress her inner voice. Then time started to become its normal speed.

"Jane are you okay you look pail." Ryouchin said still looking at the road. Jane looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine just remembered something I didn't want to that all." Jane said placing a hand to her head.

"Okay well if you need something to drink there is a bottle of water in the back." Ryouchin said Chie nodded her head and looked at the road.

In Town

"Dang it why did she take Meryl and Milly they didn't do anything to be taken." Vash said while he punched the wall.

"Calm down Vash. If we don't take it slowly then they will be killed." Nicholas said Vash just looked at him.

"Well if I didn't loss her then this wouldn't of happen. Her eye's still have that confusion like she wasn't sure this was really her." Vash said Nicholas nodded his head.

"I know she still have memories but she's not willing to let them out." Nicholas said.

"What are we going to do if we don't do anything she will be lost forever. But if we do make it in time how are we suppose to do once we get her. There is no way she will be forced to remember." Vash said.

"I don't know but that's what she has to figure out is how to let her memories come back to her and be the person she was." Nicholas said.

To Be Continue.

Chapter 4: Lost Memories


	4. Lost Memories

　Well I hope you like this chapter

Well I hope you like this chapter. Yeah I know that Vash isn't as wimpy in the anime and stuff but I put a little pepper in his character don't know why I did it but I think it would be cool to do it but that also need to be considered by the reader too so I'm sorry if he's not what you want but I think it would of made this story interesting. Well I hope you enjoy this story. Well on with the story yeah. Plus three new characters which I'm not going to mention there names you'll have to read it to find out the names.

**Chapter 4: Lost Memories**

Jane was looking out the window of the car they made a little stop to full up the tank. Jane thought about what the face expression of Vash would be when she kills the two girls she gave an evil smile. Then time stood still again and the voice came back it wasn't over it wouldn't give up that easy it would go down in a fight then give up.

"_Don't you dare touch Milly and Meryl!!"_ Jane's inner voice said.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Jane said to her inner voice with an angry tone.

"_I'm going to make you remember me if it's the last thing I do. There is always an obstacle in the way but I always take the challenge and I'm going to make you who you where will all I got. So send your worst at me but I won't go down."_ Jane's inner voice said while Jane shook her head.

"No I'm not going to let you take over I'm telling you I like the way I am I feel free. Whenever you where around I felt trapped like an animal because of you so it's my turn to put you in a cage and lock you up. Whenever you are scared I laugh when you have love or anything happy I'm disgusted so I want you to know how I feel. Beside if I don't let you out you would disappear forever so when that day does come I can be truly be free." Jane said to her inner voice.

"_Well if that does happen then you will never be truly free. But it would take a long time before I'm gone. Besides all you know is the stuff Legato put in you head you know as well as I know that I'm the true memories and feeling not his. I have to show you what Vash, Nicholas, Milly, and Meryl did for you then you would understand that you where free not trapped and Legato is the one that trapped you not me."_ Jane's inner voice said.

"No I don't want to see that they did for you or me. I don't care at all. All I care is the present not the past. They're weak and pathetic and I don't have any feelings for them. They deserve to die like the bugs they are. They're just bugs that never go away they keep coming back with more with them each time. I'm going to stop them once and for all." Jane said to her inner voice. Then Jane's inner self showed memories from her past. What she was seeing what the day Legato brought out Leo and they had fought him she was injured badly Vash was kind enough to help her out with her wound. She knew how worried they were when she was injured but she didn't want it to stop them. It was like a small scratch then a huge one. She had worse wounds then that. With all the training she did she disciplined herself and lived from that. The teacher was kind enough to train her one on one, which was very intense, but she managed to pass it with some few accidents, which could have ended her life.

"_I think you should go to a doctor to check it out." Vash said in a concerned tone in his voice._

"_I'll be fine." Jane replied._

"_Are you sure?" Vash asked._

"_Yes and thank you Vash" Jane replied_

"_No Problem." Vash said. Vash smiled at her. She smiled back not showing the pain she had._

_"You know we should get going before this town is a destroyed by Legato." Jane said_. Jane shook her head. She feels pain running down her body. Like she was being stabbed with a knife all over her body it didn't stop there more memories came. It was day when she woke up from the hospital cards by her bed flowers seen them come in and when she told them about her self. More pain ran down her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it stop it stop it. I want you to go away and never come back!!" Jane yelled to her inner voice she was very very mad. She shook her head trying erase the memories from her head. She was able to suppress her inner self again for good this time. Time regained its normal speed again sweat running down her face and she was pail. She whipped off the sweat and grabbed a pocketknife from the dashboard and starts playing with it helped her to calm herself down. Ryouchin came back got into the car and started it up.

"Sorry for the wait let's get going." Ryouchin said as he looked at her, Jane nodded her head and they were off again.

_In Town_

Vash and Nicholas were getting ready to go to Rose when the same boy came back again. The boy looks terrified then the last time they saw him. He had sweat running down his face and his checks were bright pink.

"You guys better hurry they are planning to kill them." Boys said then Vash and Nicholas looked at each other and then back at the boy.

"What!!" Vash said with a surprised look on his face.

"I heard them talking and Jane was going to kill them." Boy said Vash hit the wall with is fist.

"Dang it!!" Vash yelled then he turned to the boy.

"Alright did they already leave?" Vash asked the boy nodded his head.

"Dang it." Vash said hitting the wall with his fist again Nicholas put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you hurry I think you can catch up to them." Boy said Vash and Nicholas looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah but you want to reach them you have to leave now." Boy replied Nicholas and Vash nodded and grab there bags and left. The boy stood where he was and watched them go into the horizon. They went to the west and walked, Rose was about a 100 ils away so they had a long way to go. They were in a very fast pace.

"Hey Jane could you drive the car I'm getting sleepy." Ryouchin said Jane looked at him.

"Fine I'll drive." Jane said annoyed so Ryouchin parked the car and they switched seats and kept going. Ryouchin fell asleep Jane was watching the road she felt something she didn't know what it was. She tried to get rid of the feeling like she did with her inner voice but it didn't go away. It was a feeling she doesn't know how to explain it but it's a feeling that she didn't like. It was more like her inner voice's feeling then her own.

"What are you trying to do? Why can't you leave me alone I don't want to be you anymore I rather be who I am now then was." Jane said to her inner voice knowing it won't answer because she keeping in it away. The feeling stayed through out the drive. Vash and Nicholas were still far away in catching up but they were determined to catch up with them. They only got 97 ils to go before they reach them.

_In The Real World_

"Wow this place is a mess!!" Little sister said with a surprise look Jessica was in her lab it was a total mess paper everywhere computer parts here and there tools everywhere. Sheet of paper with some kind of equation on it and it was a very confusing equation at that with a lot of numbers sins, cons, tan, pie, and other stuff she couldn't make out. She only had one place that was clean and that's were she was sitting at. If you tired to walk in you would probably step on something or you might just break one piece or step on a tool.

"Yeah I know but this is the only way I can check the machine." Jessica said her little sister shock her head.

"Well you could have kept this place clean. I mean it's going to be hard finding things now." Little sister said.

"No I put everything were they have to go so I can find them again." Jessica said now looking at anther computer part and a sheet of paper making sure everything was okay.

"Well did you fix the equation?" Little sister asked Jessica shocked her head.

"Nope but I have to make sure everything fine too because after she was transported everything went wrong and I have to make sure the parts are still in working condition if not then I can't bring her back or fix the equation." Jessica said now onto the next piece.

"Well you better get it done I don't know how long she would last there. Beside it's been two months since the accident and yet she managed to live but in the process she gets a bounty on her head. She's not going to live long now every bounty hunter going to try and kill her." Little sister said Jessica was looking at the part carefully before she spoke.

"I know that and I feel awful what happened but I can't changed the past but I help change the present. Besides I got her into it and I'm going to get her out." Jessica said looking away from the part to her little sister. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with the word Angle on it in gold and same color pants with a lot of pockets. She looked back at her annoyed again.

"Yeah well you should have done something before she did this!! Little sister yelled stilled annoyed.

"I told you by the time I tried to stop her she was already sent to GunSmoke." Jessica said in a calm voice.

"So what if she does die then it's your fault!!" Little sister yelled at her. Her face red with anger and she was ready to give a fight to see who was right or not.

"I know that. You don't have to yell. I'm doing my best to get this machine fixed but your not helping." Jessica replied still in a calm voice there was no reason to get angry at all.

"Well I don't care because its no my friend so I ain't going to help at all." Little sister said in a lower voice but still angry. Jessica nodded her head.

"Okay you don't have to but remember when you need the help the most I'll remember that you didn't help me in my need. So when that day comes you're not going to get mine so remember that okay." Jessica said looking back at the computer part she was looking at earlier.

"Fine but I won't be needing you anyways so don't count on that day." Little sister said and stormed off way form the lab. Jessica didn't notice she left she went to her next piece and looked at it.

"_Don't worry Jane I'll make sure your home in no time. Just hang in there don't let anything happen to you. I can't forgive myself if anything happens to you. I mean we've been friends since we were in Kindergarten. I'm not going to let you down you've been there when I need you the most and right now you need me the most. Right now I could use your advice, and it's been lonely without you, not seeing you friendly face or your bright smile. I don't get any complements for my work anymore everyone seem to ignore me now. Whenever you were around I had someone to count on but now it's been two months after that accident. I knew I should have been the one to test it out not you. I would have gladly taken your place instead of you but you instead that you went. I don't know why you did. I'm still an armature you were better at this stuff then I was. Even though I try to show off but still I should have listen to you on that day I'm sorry I didn't. I still don't know why you put up with a show off but you were there and I felt better._" Jessica put down the computer part and sheet or papers a put her hand towards her face and cried.

Her sister looked from the door and saw her sister crying she didn't know what to do she wanted to go to her side and tell her that it was going to be okay but after what she said she felt really bad. She didn't know that it hurt her more then it did to her. She didn't understand them they would do a lot of stuff together but none of it made sense to her. But she realized now how they became more then friend they were best of friends. She remembers they day her sister brought her over and would be like a jerk to her and yet she didn't get mad or anything she would simply smile and put her hand on her shoulder and say _"Well_ _well who do we have here? You don't have to be shy we can be friends if you want._" Jane said with a kind and gentle voice. But now she understood she sat down near the door her back agents the wall her legs against her chest and she berried her face into her leg.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I was wrong to say those things to you I was just jealous that you had a friend that understood you and like you for the way you are unlike me." Sister said in a whisper. The two had time to think over what the other said and understood what to do know but they still needed their space it would have to wait till next time.

_In GunSmoke_

Jane was looking at the road and was thinking how she should kill Vash and the other people. But when she thought of it a strange feeling came over her she couldn't tell what it was it was different the first one.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not going to stop me. I told you already I'm going to stay and you're going to leave forever. I just need to keep you away and you will slowly disappear then I'll be truly free from you." Jane said to her inner voice. Vash and Nicholas were 90 ils away from them. Nicholas's arm was in a sling and he tried not to move it as much. Pain still ran up and down Nicholas's arm but he tried not to show it. While they were walking a car happened to come by. The car slowly made a stop where they were.

"Mister could you give us a ride?" Vash asked the driver he looked at them and then thought for a while.

"Okay get in." Driver said the two got into the car and told the driver that they wanted to go and coincidence the guy was going to the same place. They were glad that some one was going the same place as them. They made more tracks by the car. They would need about 70 ils to reach them. Jane looked around to see if the town was near. It was about 30 ils away and she could see the bright lights and other stuff. When she looked at the mirror, she could see dust fling and a car and it was speeding their way.

"_Who the heck is that? I couldn't be could it? If its then I need to lose them before I reach into town."_ Jane said to herself. She put the pedal to the medal but the other car did the same thing it came closer closer to them while they were getting further further away from them. Then she thought for a moment and then she had an idea. She would let them follow her it would be easier to kill off all of them at once and Ryouchin could set a bomb in the car and the then blow it up she gave an evil smile with one hand she shock Ryouchin up. He opened his eyes slowly the light blinded him a bit but then his eyes got use to the light he turned his head towards Jane.

"What do you want now?" Ryouchin said in a sleepy tone trying to hold back a yawn.

"Listen to me and listen well I have a job for you plus we have company." Jane said and Ryouchin listen.

"I want you to set up a bomb and have a trigger when I give you a signal then I want you to blow it up." Jane said.

"All right so what would the signal be?" Ryouchin asked.

"When I raise my sword with my left hand then that's the time you blow up the car." Jane replied still with an evil smile.

"Sound good they won't know what hit them." Ryouchin said.

"That's the idea. Besides they still be out, it would take a miracle to get the up after my attack." Jane replied Ryouchin went to work on the bomb he was very quick and precise not even the bumpy terrain would stop him. He was about done he needs to make the remote and put the finishing touches on it. The other car was closer then before. What they all didn't know but Legato had sent one of the members of Gung Ho Guns to keep an eye on the situation he wasn't going to let anything stop him in killing if anything went wrong. He was about 6' 6" wore a black suit he was tan and had blue hair and a dark blue shirt. No one knows how he gets around but some how he's always there when you lest expected it. That's why they call him Stealth Killer Nelson. Jane hasn't met this guy but she heard from Legato while they where going to Knives hid out. She still doesn't know what kind of person he was but she didn't like him.

"Mister is it okay if you could drop us off in front of the city?" Vash asked they could see the city too the driver nodded his head and keeping is foot on the pedal to be able to reach them. Ryouchin was done and set up the bomb in the car were no one would expect it to be there. The car made it into the city and she saw Vash and Nicholas coming out of the car and running after the care

"Heh well I guess we would have to find a good place to have this last battle once and for all." Jane said with an evil smile and laugh as she slowed the car down at the speed where Vash and Nicholas could catch up but far away from them. Her inner self tried everything it could to come out from the cage that surrounded it but her power was slowly dieing and she noticed that she was disappearing slowly she thought about it and it looks like she only had a 2 months until she completely gone. Then she looked out and she was able to see what's going on outside.

"_Vash, Nicholas please sent me free don't care how you do it as long as I'm free. I don't want to lose myself. Beside I remember that day when I was in the hospital you and Nicholas said that you would do everything you can to get me home and keep safe well this is the real test I can't do anything anymore, I'm losing stuff I don't want to. Please do all you can if it means killing me then do so. I don't know what's going to happen to me or my body but it would keep you safe. Please hurry"_ Jane's inner voice said in a weak and pleading tone. The car made its way down an ally way down a dirt road and into an open plain.

"This is perfect place to kill him." Jane said with a smirk. Vash and Nicholas behind them Jane stopped the car Jane came out of the car Ryouchin came out but wasn't seen by Vash or Nicholas and he hid in the shadow away from the car and Jane and was ready to blow up the car from his position. Vash and Nicholas stopped in the tracks and looked at Jane.

"This is it; this is where you die Vash The Stampede." Jane smirked as he unsheathed her sword with her right hand and was ready to attack. Nicholas notice the girls were in the car.

"Yo needle noggin the girls are okay I'll try to get them out keep Jane busy." Nicholas said in a whisper. Vash looked at him and thought to himself "Why me?" then he nodded he head and looked towards Jane and was ready if anything came his way. Nicholas was making his way to the car but when he got there a surprised waited for him. Jane came running towards him with her sword in hand. Nicholas was having a hard time trying not to get killed by Ryouchin. Jane slashed her sword at him Vash dodged it. Only thing he could do was dodging her. Vash was having a hard time too. He didn't know what to do. He had to go this way and that way to keep from getting slashed at by Jane. Jane wasn't done with him she keep attacking him and Vash could only dodge. Jane's inner self watched hopelessly from the cage she tried everything she could to get of it but nothing worked. Nicholas on the other hand was having a terrible time Ryouchin managed to hurt Nicholas but he was determined to beat up Ryouchin if it was the last thing on earth. Nicholas managed to hit Ryouchin but Ryouchin throw back more punches at him.

"Jane stop this now I don't want to hurt you." Vash said looking at her she stopped and looked at him and gave an evil laugh.

"Stop ha ha ha I'm doing what I was told to do. You can't even hurt me if you wanted to your too weak anyways." Jane replied with an evil and twisted smile. Vash didn't like the smile one bit. It sent shivers down his spin and into his soul. Vash had to do something or Jane would still be under his evil brother's control. Jane ran towards him and attacked him again she managed to slash at him blood everywhere.

"Gggggggaaaaahhhhh!!" Vash said then he put his hand towards his wound and looked at her. He thought to himself "Well I guess I'll have to attack I don't want to thought but if that's the only way I have to do it then that's how it's going to be." He grabbed his gun and started shooting which Jane was able to send it back to Vash with her sword blade. Nicholas and Ryouchin sill fighting. Nicholas was able to hit Ryouchin away from the car and he got into the car and helped the girls out. Jane looked at the car from the corner of her eye she switched her sword from her right hand to her left. Ryouchin saw the signal and pressed the button Nicholas managed to get Meryl out but he was caught in the blast. Vash looked over the car with a horrible look on his face. He saw the girls were okay but he didn't see Nicholas.

Ryouchin laughed and he made his way to the girls when Nelson came in front of him he punched him into the wall, which the whole building collapsed on him and he didn't come out of the rubble. Jane's inner self look from the cage and saw what happened and feel on her knees "Nnnnnnnnnooooooooo Nicholas………." She sat there tears running down her face Jane felt her pain and the same smile came back Vash looked over to her and attacked her. Jane attacked and blocked some of his attacks. But in the process she was injured but it didn't affect her she managed to slash at Vash but he dodged it. Nelson just watched the fight to see if there was any change. If there was he would have to step in and take over. Jane didn't know but every time she fought Vash the cage around her inner self slowly weakened and her inner self slowly but surly was able to come out of the cage and she tried her best to be able to take control of her own body.

"Vash just die now. Your friend already has been killed now the girls are going to be next." Jane said with the evilest tone and smile Vash was mad but he knows that she was right if he doesn't do anything people he know and hold dear to his heart would be killed. Then Jane feels to her knees holding her head in pain.

"Nooooo go away!!" Jane yelled Vash looked at her then Nelson looked at her too he didn't bother with it. The pain worsened Jane still holding her head she didn't know what to do she couldn't suppress the inner self anymore. Vash was going to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jane replied with pain in her tone he knew that she was fighting agenst her other self.

To Be Continue

_**Chapter 5: Freedom **_


	5. Freedom

I know I haven't updated this story for a long long long long long long long long time so ya

I know I haven't updated this story for a long long long long long long long long time so ya. I really appreciate you guys for waiting for so long for me to update this story and putting up a new chapter and I'm really sorry that I haven't done it sooner but I was really busy with school and other stuff and it's been hard for me to get some time. Yeah I know I was able to write for Naruto but that's because people had been nagging as me to get it done so yeah. Well this would be the last chapter of this story. Claps well for the readers that read this story thanks very much. I really thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for reading and review it. This might be long or short depends on how I feel and how much my brain works. I haven't been getting any good ideas lately so yeah cross your fingers that this story would be really really really really really good because I won't be writing anymore for this story.

New Character: Kayla, Jane's Evil Side

_**Chapter 5: Freedom**_

Jane was in immense pain as she held her head from the pain as Vash could only watch her. He felt so hopeless just watching her hurt him even more. He was trying to figure out how he could help her but nothing came into mind he was at a blank. Her screams were earsplitting. It hurt Vash to hear her in so much pain. As Jane's shadow started to take a shape of something that couldn't be made out yet. As the shadow broke off from Jane as it took a form. It slowly became recognizable as it became 3D. Vash's eyes widened to see what it took shape.

"What the!?" Vash said as his mouth fell open. The shadow was none other the Jane. Of course but in this case you really can't tell if it's the real Jane or the Jane that was meant to kill Vash and the others, as the first figure fell towards the ground her breathing harsh as the second figure slowly looked up and looked around her breathing was a bit harsh. She looked over to her other half and then to Vash.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where's Wolfwood? Where's Milly and Meryl?" Jane asked in a confused tone. Vash was relief that it was the real Jane. But his expression changed.

"I can't really explain it myself Jane. But I know that it's Legato's fault. You're in Soga. Nicholas………………...was...killed." Vash said a bit of sadness in his tone as he looked away from her. Jane's eyes widened as tears fell as she put a hand towards her mouth. Vash tried to comfort her as she cried wetting his coat.

"Milly and Meryl are okay." Vash said. Jane was happy but they had lost a comrade because of her. If she had more control maybe this would not have happen to them. As the other figure slowly got up and smirked.

"Heh how sweat this make me sick to the stomach. I'm glad you're out of me goody too shoes. Now I can finish the job that I was sent to do. To kill Vash and the others for good and you goody too shoes." Jane's evil side said as she smirked. Vash stepped in front of Jane as he tried to protect her. Jane couldn't believe what she just heard. Whatever Legato had done to her she would make sure he pays if it was the last thing she did. But that would be the hard part is to find him. First things first she had to get rid of her other self and make sure she has control over it then get Legato and Knives.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." Vash said anger in his tone. Jane looked over to him with a surprised looked came across her face. Vash was actually being brave.

"_He must have seen too many people get hurt."_ Jane thought to herself.

"You think you can stop me ha. If you destroy me you destroy my other half to. So I'll be careful if I were you. What are you going to do now? If you risk the chance of killing her then go right a head and kill me." Jane's evil side said with a smirk. Vash gritted his teeth what could he do? If he kills her he'll also kill her other half and that wasn't an option for him he wanted to keep her safe and help her get back to her real home.

"Then I'll do everything in my power to stop you." Vash said as he clenched his fist. Jane slowly got up from the ground as she held back Vash. She looked at him as he looked at her he wondered why she did that but something told him that it must have been something important for her to do that.

"No Vash... I'll have to do it myself even if it means that I have to kill myself in the process of doing it." Jane said with a stern tone in her voice. Vash shook his head he couldn't believe what she said.

"No you can't. I promised you I'll make sure you get back home safely." Vash said. The evil Jane smirked as she slowly got up from the ground. Jane looked at him as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I know you did and I thank you for trying to keep it but I have to do this." Jane said a small smile came across her face. She had thought he would have forgotten about the promise that they had made that day. It's been a while and a lot of stuff happened along the way and most of it wouldn't have happen if she wasn't here but she'll have to make that up by leaving Gunsmoke and try to get back home. She couldn't tell how the machine is now after losing contact she felt really uneasy lately. She wondered how the others were doing and if the machine was fixed.

"Heh don't make me feel anymore sick then I am. Just say your prayers now because I'll be killing you." Jane's evil side said with a smirk.

_In The Real World_

Jessica was still busy working on the machine when someone came in.

"Jessica here are the papers you wanted." Kayla said as she handed her sister the papers.

"Thanks." Jessica said as she took the papers and looked over them.

"So how long till its fix?" Kayla asked. Jessica looked up at her.

"I don't know I got the right formula but I can't figure out the part that was damaged" Jessica replied as she looked back at the paper and continued to look over it.

"Still... Can't find it?" Kayla replied. Jessica nodded her head.

"You've been at this for over four months now... How can it be hard to find the broken piece?" Kayla asked. Jessica stopped what she was doing and looked over to her sister.

"You know there are a lot of parts in this machine and I might take me over a year to find out if I had to do it alone." Jessica replied. Kayla hadn't realized that it took a lot of time to look over each piece for the machine her sister had made.

"I see. But you know we don't have too much time." Kayla said.

"I know I already have a bad feeling that something might happen to her right now. It's a weird feeling and it's really hard to explain it." Jessica said as her eyes dimmed a bit. Kayla just looked at her not really sure what to say she really couldn't tell what the feeling was either. She really didn't get along with her sister. She really couldn't tell what she was thinking or her feelings. She couldn't get really connect with her. They where two separate people, most people would say siblings have a connection but what she realized that they really didn't have it. But really they did they just haven't found it yet. But Kayla slowly understood it but not enough it might take more time for her to get it.

"Well I really don't know what the feeling is I don't even feel it but if you say so. I say we better finish this before this day ends. I know its short but we might not get any more chances." Kayla said. Jessica looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Your right Kayla, I wasted too much time in trying to fix this machine and it's time to get it done and ready to bring Jane back home." Jessica said as the two worked quickly as there pace quickened then before.

"So were you able to get a hold of Jane ever since Sunday?" Kayla asked while they where working.

"No I couldn't. All I get was that this number isn't in service." Jessica replied.

"Dose that mean something bad already happened?" Kayla asked concerned tone in her voice

"I don't know Kayla it might or means she dropped her phone somewhere and it broke." Jessica replied. Kayla looked over to her.

"Well I really hope your right about her breaking her phone... If that wasn't the case then we might just be too late to save her." Kayla said with a sweat drop. Jessica nodded her head.

"I know that. But we won't know. If we can get this machine to work right then we won't have to worry about that. Even if she does die the machine would be able to bring her back as the way she was when she left. But if the machine wasn't fixed then when we try to bring her back then she's gone forever." Jessica replied as the two still continued to look over the part and the paper.

"What happened if you did the other way around?" Kayla asked. Jessica looked over to her.

"I don't know maybe she'll probably be dead. Let's not think like that okay." Jessica said as Kayla shrugged and nodded her head as she continued to look back at the paper.

"_Jane I just hope nothing has happened to you. We don't want to lose you. Everyone been looking for you ever since you took the trip most of them haven't given up looking for you. Just stay alive as long as you can."_ Jessica thought to herself.

_In Gunsmoke_

"No Jane you can't." Vash said as a look of concern engraved in his expression. Jane looked at him from the corner of her eye as a small sight escaped her lips she knew he was only trying to keep her from doing anything that would her hurt her but she really had to do it or else she really couldn't feel right about herself and what happened because of her. They had lost Nicholas and she didn't want anyone else to be killed. She couldn't forgive herself for the stuff that happened.

"Vash I have to finish this once and for all. Besides my other half gotten too wild I need to keep it under control now." Jane replied. As Jane's evil side smirked.

"Ha ha ha ha don't make me laugh goody too shoes. You can't keep me under control if you wanted to. You couldn't when Legato gave you the drink. What makes you think you can now?" Jane's evil side asked with a smirk. Jane just looked at her.

"We have to be come one again instead of you being the leader it would be me." Jane replied. Jane's evil side raised a brow.

"And how are you plan on doing that?" Jane's evil side said as she crossed her arm's in front of herself. Vash continued to watch them he would do anything to help out as he got himself ready for anything. Jane smirked as she brought out something.

"Well with this Genna ray gun I'll be able to get you back into me and have more control over you and make sure you stay put." Jane said. Jane's evil side gritted her teeth she needed to figure out how to destroy the Genna ray gun and keep her other half from catching her and making her part of her again. She had seen that gun around Knive's hid out and she knew exactly how it works and how to use it. But she couldn't figure out how she had gotten it out of there with out her knowing but she'll have to find a way to get it way from her. She liked this new freedom she now had, she was rid of the pain that her other half was causing her.

"That is if you can catch me." Jane's evil side said with a smirk as she grabbed her sword and rushed towards them. Jane put away the Genna ray gun back in her pocket as she drew her sword and was ready to fight. Vash drew out his gun ready to fight as well.

"Now die you pathetic bug." Jane's evil side said as she brought up her weapon and ready to slash at them when Jane blocked her attack Vash was about to shoot but he stopped.

"Don't forget your part of me and I'm a part of you. With that I'll know exactly what you're going to do and you'll know what I'm going to be doing." Jane said

"I've notice it. But don't forget if I don't think about anything then I can throw you off." Jane's evil side said as she kicked at Jane's side with a hard kick which throw Jane off as she coughed up blood so did her other side, as they broke off their stance and looked at each other Vash looked over to Jane.

"Jane..." Vash said in a low voice. He was worried now. If anything happened to one it also happen to the other. This situation had gotten way harder now. Blood tricked down her mouth as she whipped it off.

"Vash I want you to protect Milly and Meryl. I'll handle my other half." Jane said. Vash looked at her as he shook his head a bit.

"No I can't let you fight her alone." Vash replied.

"Vash you'll have to. I have a feeling we might have more unwanted guest and they might try to hurt them." Jane replied. Vash didn't have that kind of feeling but he'll trust her on it.

"All right..." Vash replied as he went toward the two unconscious girls. In the shadow Nelson had watched the scene. He would now have to finish most of the job since Jane's evil side was busy taking care of her other half. As Nelson appeared in front of Vash as he got ready to attack him. Vash was taken back by this. The new figure looked at him with a smirked as brought out his weapon as was about to get him when Vash moved out of the way.

"What the heck!? Who are you and what do you want?" Vash asked. Nelson just smirked at him.

"I'm Nelson and I'm here to finish off the job the girl was sent to do." Nelson said as he attacked him again. Vash gritted his teeth as he moved out of the way. Jane was still fighting her other side as she blocked one of her attack.

"Heh you think you know me that well. Well your wrong." Jane's evil side said as she grabbed hold of her sword as blood ran down it as blood ran down Jane's hand as she winced a bit so did her other side as her evil side thrust the sword at her as it went through her as blood ran down both of them.

"Heh now we'll die in this world." Jane's evil side said with pain. As Jane kicked her, the sword was drown out of her as she winced as the two fell to the ground as a pool of blood could be seen. Vash watched this he's eyes widened.

"Jane!!" Vash yelled out as anger rushed over her this was his third time that it ever happened to him and he really didn't like to be this angry but if someone gets hurt any way he wouldn't let them get away with it. He had to get this fight over with. As he did a couple of moves at Nelson he was able to bring down Nelson with easy, with out killing him. Vash ran towards the real Jane as he held her in his arms.

"Jane please don't leave me." Vash said in a sad tone as tears fell down his face. Jane looked up at him weakly and tried to smile at him.

"Vash...I can't promise you that I won't...leave. Vash do me a favor get the ray gun and point it at my other have and make us one." Jane said in a painful voice. Tears still ran down his face as he nodded his head as he took out the gun from her pocket and pointed at the evil side as he sent it back into Jane as she smiled. Vash dropped the gun and held her close as her body started to get cold as her breathing slowly dying as her heart beat also slowly dying.

_In The Real World_

Jessica and Kayla were still busy working on the machine as a cold shiver ran down Jessica's spin she had a bad feeling that something had happened to Jane.

"Jessica I found the part that was damaged." Kayla said as she showed her the part.

"Great now if we get this part fixed then we can try running the machine to see if it works." Jessica said as the two tried to fix it. Jessica hadn't told her little sister about the feeling she had. She wouldn't understand it as they fixed it and started putting the machine back together.

_In GunSmoke_

Vash felt her slipping into darkness he tried everything to keep her with him.

"Jane please don't leave. I don't want to see another person leave." Vash said Jane slowly looked at him.

"I'm sorry...But I can't." Jane said as she slowly closed her eyes as her heart and breathing stopped completely he just held her as he continued to cry. He couldn't believe that she was now gone. He was too hasty. He should have been there for her. He continued to hold her in his arm. Then her body suddenly glowed and off blue as Vash watched her he wondered what was going on. Her body slowly disappeared from his hand until she was completely gone he didn't understand what just happened but he continued to cry.

_Couple of Hours Later_

Jane had woken up as she looked around she noticed that she wasn't dead but the pain still ran down her body as she sat up slowly as she looked at her body the wound that was left from Leo and her evil side was still there. She looked around the room as she noticed that he was at her friends place again. She slowly got up and walked out.

"What? What? How did you get that information?" Jessica asked Kayla. Kayla giving Jessica a nasty face, she didn't want to answer her sister's question.

"If you must know I looked around the data while she was there and it said that she had died." Kayla replied to her.

"So... your telling me that she really did pass away and was brought back my the machine." Jessica said.

"Yes but... the scars on her won't go away." Kayla replied.

"What? Why not how can that be?" Jessica asked.

"It seems that the machine wasn't completely fixed but at least she's fine." Kayla said. Jessica didn't say anything. Jane had walked in and looked over to them

"Hey what's with the long face?" Jane asked with a smirked on her face. Jessica and Kayla looked over to Jane with a smile on there faces.

"Welcome back." Jessica said with a couple of tears rolling down her face. She was glad to see her.

"Glad to be back." Jane smiled. Jessica ran to her and hugged her Jane hugged her back.

"Thanks for bring me back you guys." Jane said in a low tone.

_Couple Of Weeks Passed_

Every thing was back to normal and Jane was doing the same thing and everyone was happy that she was back. Jane had some time on her hands so she when to Jessica's place. She went up to Jessica's door and knocked at it as Jessica answered the door.

"Yes what is it?" Jessica asked as she let Jane in.

"I have a favor to ask you." Jane said. Jessica looked over to her and wondered what it could be.

"Sure what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Could you send me back to GunSmoke?" Jane asked. Jessica had a look of surprised engraved in her feature.

"Why do you want to go back?" Jessica asked. Jane looked at her and gave a small grin.

"There's something I need to finish that's all." Jane replied.

"You can't you don't know if the machine would back down on you again." Jessica said with concern tone. Jane looked at her.

"I know that but we need to take a risk right?" Jane asked. Jessica thought for a moment.

"Still you might get trapped again and you might be trapped there forever." Jessica replied.

"If that happens it happens." Jane replied.

"Fine but I warned you." Jessica said. Jane smiled and nodded her head. As the two went to the machine and Jessica turned it on and typed something as Jane stepped in and Jessica pressed the enter key as Jane was sent back to GunSmoke with out any problems.

_On GunSmoke_

Everything was the same nothing had changed. Jane walked around for a bit as she looked for Vash. As the familiar red coat appeared in front of her and the figure's eyes widened he was shocked and speechless.

"Jane is that really you?" Vash asked. Jane smiled and nodded her head.

"In the flesh." Jane replied. Vash hugged her tight he was glad to see her. Jane was happy that he had remembered her but she really didn't think he should. If any events or memories still left of her it would change this whole world she needed to do something about that.

"Vash I just came back to say I got back home safely and wanted to say thanks." Jane said. Vash had let her go and looked at her.

"You don't have to thanks me." Vash said. Jane shook her head.

"No Vash I should. You tried your best to help me and I really appreciate it." Jane replied. Vash smiled.

"Well are you going to be staying here?" Vash asked. Jane's expression changed as Vash noticed it as she shook her head.

"No Vash I'm not staying. I need to get back home." Jane replied. Vash looked towards the ground a bit.

"I see. I won't stop you from getting home. I'm glad you're doing fine now." Vash said. Jane smiled.

"Thanks Vash. Remember they are always in your heart and don't forget that. Live life to the fullest and live on for the ones that are gone." Jane said. Vash looked at her and nodded his head.

"Thanks Jane and I will and I'll never forget you." Vash replied with a smiled. Jane smiled back as her body glowed and off blue again as she disappeared again back to her home.

_Back To The Real World_

Jessica and looked over to Jane as she came back as she stepped out of the machine.

"So you finished what you needed to do?" Jessica asked. Jane looked over to her and nodded her head.

"Yeah I did." Jane replied. She looked towards the ground for a bit and then back at Jessica.

"I was wondering can your erase all the events and stuff that happened while I was there?" Jane asked. Jessica had a looked of confusion on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" Jessica asked.

"Because I don't think they should have any trace of me or anything that had to do with me." Jane said.

"I see. Well I'll do it right now." Jessica replied. As Jane watched her Jessica punched some codes in and then pressed the enter key and on the screen said. Deletion complied. Jane frowned a bit. It was for the best they didn't need to remember her. Jane looked over to Jessica.

"Thanks Jessica." Jane said as Jessica looked over to her.

"You're welcome Jane." Jessica said. As the two moved away to a different room and talked and talked till night. They had so much they needed to tell one another. Jane had missed out on a lot of stuff Jessica had filled her in. Jane had filled in Jessica what had happened to her and so on and so forth. In Vash's world everything was the same he had no memories of Jane or the events that took place and didn't remember the pain she had gone through or anything but some how her words never left him. He remembered them exactly.

"_Remember they are always in your heart and don't forget that. Live life to the fullest and live on for the ones that are gone"_ A girl's voice said. Yet Vash could never remember who had said this but he'll always remember it.

_The End_

I would like to give a special thanks to my friend Jon/Duo and my friends that read my story. Thank you very much in taking your time to read my stories. I know sometimes they don't sound so good or there're not that interesting I try my best to make them really good stories. I would be continuing to write for my other stories. I really hope you guys read the other ones but it's really up to you guys and how you feel. I don't know about my One Piece story thought haven't gotten any reviews for it. I hope you enjoyed it. I so might have killed it and I'm really sorry but anyways. Its just they way I am and I been trying to fix it as much as I can but you know yeah so well I hope I get reviews lol lol. Well I really sad that this story is over but now I can write more now . I hope you guys continue to read my stories and enjoy it.


End file.
